


"If Wishes Were Horses..."

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sequel to Integration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If Wishes Were Horses..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth story in the Snugglebunny series, and follows "Integration". 
> 
> Archivist Note: This story was originally posted to the SXF list on 3/9/97. 

## "If Wishes Were Horses..."

by Meggie

Author's disclaimer: Not intended to infringe upon anyone's copyrights. No money being made either. The guys are just having fun. 

* * *

Blair watched as his lover slept soundly in their bed. He was curled in the rocking chair in the corner, huddled in a blanket. Jim groaned and rolled over, reaching out in his sleep for Blair. Blair slowly got up and crossed the room to bed, moving closer when Jim tugged at his body. 

Blair turned so that his back was against Jim's chest and snuggled as far back as he could get, trying to bury the events of the day in his closeness to Jim. Jim was awake by this time and breathed in deeply, smelling shampoo, soap and the bitter warmth that he knew was Blair. Briefly he nuzzled his face in Blair's hair, pulling the younger man into a hug. 

Blair turned in Jim's arms to be face to face with his lover and looked up at the face smiling down at him. 

"Jim, I'm not sure if I can handle this. Not us, but the way I pushed you into letting everyone know about us. I mean, nobody would have thrown that brick if they had not known about us. I'm sorry, man." Blair buried his face in Jim's chest and Jim felt the tears start. 

"Hush, baby... it'll be okay, trust me, it'll be okay... hush... baby..." Jim soothed Blair, punctuating his word with broad strokes of his hands on Blair's back. He ran his finger along the line of Blair's jaw and tilted his head up. "Baby, you know how hard it is to push me into doing anything I _don't_ want to do, so don't worry so much. If I had really had an objection after thinking about it like I had, then everyone would still be oblivious. _You_ didn't do anything except make me see how much I love you. And I do, I love you so much." 

Blair held Jim's eyes for a minute longer and then broke contact, burying his face in Jim's chest again. This time, the sobs would be audible to even someone without his Sentinel hearing. 

Jim let Blair cry the anger and fear and frustration and guilt out, holding and soothing him. Eventually they ended up with Blair sitting in Jim's lap and Jim rocking them gently. The sobs decreased in frequency and volume, until Jim was just holding Blair and Blair was hanging on to Jim as tightly as he could. 

"Jim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out on you. Sorry, man." 

"Blair, I love you, that gives you the right to 'freak out' on me. What happened today would have freaked anyone, myself included. We'll get through this, trust me." Jim told his lover, pulling the young Guide up to place a tender lingering kiss on his lips. 

"Why aren't you upset about this?" 

"I am, but I know that for me, if I bottle things up, I get irritable and begin to get nasty. That was one of Caroline's most prominent complaints about me. But now, I just go to the gym or work on paperwork, like I did today. You were the one who taught me to focus my emotions into what I needed to do." 

"Well, I know one thing that I want to focus my attention on." Blair said as he began to trace shapes on Jim's chest and abdomen. He 'slipped' once or twice, raking a fingernail over Jim's nipples, knowing that the surprise and sensation itself would make Jim come closer to losing control. 

Jim sucked in a breath as he felt Blair's ass move against his groin. At that moment, Blair decided to pinch Jim's nipples. Jim let out a roar of desire and flipped them over, looking down at Blair. 

"Just remember, you asked for it." With that cryptic statement, Jim moved down Blair's body, nipping the puckered brown nipples and the skin over each of Blair's ribs. Reaching his abdomen, Jim circled Blair's belly-button with his tongue and trailed small kisses to the base of Blair's cock. The added -stimulation sent Blair over the edge when Jim took him into the warmth of his mouth. 

"Oh, god... Jim... I'm gonna... God, Jim, I'm gonna come... please, Jim... oh god... yes... oh, Jim... " Blair's shouts trailed off as he came, liquid landing on his stomach, Jim smiling from between his legs. 

"Wait here." Jim moved from the bed and headed into the bathroom, returning minutes later with a warm washcloth. He began to clean Blair up, wiping the sweat from his face and cleaning the remains of his desire. 

"When's my turn?" Blair asked a smile on his face and a predatory gleam in his eyes. Jim shivered with the promise of pleasure that was inherent in that gaze. 

* * *

The phone rang, startling Jim with its sudden loudness. He grabbed the receiver and barked a hello into it. 

"Jim, where are you? Do you realize that we have to be at the church in half an hour?" Simon's voice was panicked and Jim suddenly remembered exactly what he had agreed to. "Shit. Simon we'll be there in fifteen minutes. See you then." 

Jim rolled over and woke Blair up with a soft morning kiss. 

"Babe, remember what we had plans to do today?" 

"Sure, we were gonna... oh, fuck, what time is it? Shit we have to get going!! Where did you put my bolo tie? Jim, come on!! We need to be there..." 

Jim watched as his Guide began to tear around the room and pull pieces of their formal tuxes out of drawers and closets. He laughed as Blair got his arms tangle in the shirt he was trying to put on while pulling up his pants. 

Getting up, Jim put on his own tux, watching as Blair somehow transformed himself from a sleepy eyed imp to an impossibly gorgeous vision. Blair slowly twirled for Jim, giddily happy. 

* * *

As the truck approached the church, both men noticed the silence that had grown in the cab of the truck. 

"Jim, this is serious, isn't it? I mean, I never really thought about marriage before, and Naomi never really made much of an effort to try it, so..." Blair shrugged, feeling unease settle in his stomach. 

"Yeah, it is. But you have to make sure that it's right because if it isn't, things will never ever 'click' between us." Jim noticed his slip and pulled Blair close, hugging him. "Babe, I'm sorry. That type of thinking never helps, does it?" 

"Come on Jim, let's get this over with." 

The two men entered the church and Simon pulled Jim to the pastor's office. 

"Oh, god I can't do this... " 

"Simon, Robin is one of the good people. Why else would you have chosen to do this? You love each other, right? I mean come on, Simon, for the last two weeks you've talked about how you can't stop thinking about this and the life you've planned out for yourselves." Jim was reassuring his friend when a young man opened the door to announce that it was "time". 

Simon straightened his jacket and looked at Jim. "Let's do it." 

The End 


End file.
